This is where I belong
by ktjade
Summary: Jacob's POV of he and Bella's second 'moment' in Eclipse. oneshot JxB obviously - sounds better than the summary! - Not T Rated - More PG


_**This **_**is where I belonged**

Hi everyone, this is the first fanfic I have actually posted. It's oneshot Jacob's POV of the second JxB moment in Eclipse. Even though I ship ExB all the way I love Jacob and feel very very sorry for him in this book so I thought he should get his say! Review please, even if you don't like it, cause as I said this is my first posted fanfic and I want to know if I should post more. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, stole of Stephanie Meyer because I love her stories

* * *

So she wanted to explain did she? What was there to explain? Leech-boy and Seth had run away to deal with Alice's latest vision and I was left alone with Bella in the clearing.

"I'm in a hurry Bella, why don't you get this over with." She hesitated, clearly not sure what she was going to say.

"Just say the words and be done with it"

She mumbled something I couldn't even be bothered to listen to, though I heard the last line, "you won't have to look at me ever again."

Didn't she understand! I didn't want that! My heart ached on the days I didn't see her, I felt physically sick whenever she wasn't around. If she left I wouldn't survive. I knew that now.

"That's not much of an apology."

"Tell me how to do it right."

There is no right way! Stay and be with me. Love me. That's how you do it right. I wanted to scream at her. Instead I simply said, "What if I don't want you to go away?"

She bit her lip worrying. I could tell even without mind reading leech senses that she hadn't liked that option either. Suddenly I realised what I had to do. Edward's words echoed in my mind, _"I never promised to fight fair"._ Well you know what, I had never promised either.

"Fine Bella, look there is a fight going on down there. It won't be that difficult to take myself out of the picture."

Her face went from white to grey to green as she comprehended this news. "No Jake! No no no no"

"What's the difference? You don't care, it will make things easier."

"Stay with me, I'm begging you, Jake, please"

"So I can be your best man at the wedding."

"Please."

"I _love_ you Bella"

"I love you Jacob"

"I know that better than you do"

"Anything, anything you want! Just don't do this."

Ha! I had won. Edward's stupid deal rang in my mind. _I'll let you live if she asks you._

To Bella I said, "You could ask me."

"Come back."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

A hesitant pause. I watched her smugly, knowing her reaction, knowing this would prove she didn't love me, and knowing I was about to go let myself die. Her response shocked me, and I couldn't move.

"Will you kiss me Jacob?"

It took all my strength to comprehend what had just been uttered from Bella, and then I needed it again to stop myself lunging at her and obeying her request. Then I realised. It was a bluff, she was going to pretend I could kiss her when I returned and then run away as soon as she knew I was safe.

"You're bluffing."

"Kiss me, Jacob. Kiss me, and then come back"

I hesitated, still sensing a trick, but unable to stop myself from acting upon this opportunity. I took a step forward, tentatively and she didn't react or flinch as I had expected. Another step and still nothing. I rocked on my heels, trying to allow myself the strength to not take advantage of her however my love took over and I raced forward, grabbing her face roughly between my hands and lowing my lips onto hers.

Her taste hadn't been affected by the leech and I knew this was where I belonged, but Bella had clenched her fists, her arms at her sides and was standing motionless, not kissing me back. How could she do this to me? Promise me my wildest dreams and then stamp on them by maliciously proving to me she felt nothing. It didn't faze me too much though. I was ready to act, had been expecting nervousness and was waiting to prove that I was the one she loved. I knew that like last time I would regret this empty shallow kiss tomorrow, but I was determined to make her see she loved me as I loved her.

I continued kissing her, replacing the viciousness with warm soft movements, grabbing her and pulling her closer to me. If this was to be my last opportunity, I wanted to feel her and hold her as if she was mine forever. I held her wrist and pulled it up around my neck so we could be even closer, all the time trying to force her to respond to me. Removing my lips from hers, I replaced them on her neck while tightening my grip on her waist and trying to meld us as one. I pulled her other arm around my neck and felt a thrill when she left them there.

Placing my lips beside her ear I whispered almost to myself, willing for her to respond, "You can do better than this Bella, you are over thinking it."

Her shiver flamed my passion and I knew that at last she was allowing herself to truly feel.

"That's right. For once just let yourself feel what you feel."

The shaking of her head enraged me. Why would she do this? She asked me to kiss her. Why, I knew she loved me but why why why why why wouldn't she allow herself to realise that? I grabbed her head to stop the shaking, each one which had ripped a new hole in my heart. Did she want me to die? Did she really not care that much?

I asked her as much and felt her passion rise as she grabbed handfuls of my hair and rammed our heads closer together. Finally, she had acted on what I knew she had felt all alone. My lips left her ear and joyfully returned to her mouth, clutching at her skin frantically trying to hold as much of her fragile body as I could. And the pure ecstasy remained as she finally kissed me back. Her hands were on my head pulling me closer still and I was happily obliging, pressing our mouths together, doing things I had no idea I could do.

Bella was my first kiss, I didn't really count our other time, not when I had this to compare it to, and I knew that for the rest of my like I would never kiss another girl again. Not when I had tasted Bella and knew what real love and passion felt like. Our mouths open, I breathed in her scent, committing it to memory and promising to never let her go. I had a vision in my head of us growing old together, me always protecting her, a couple of kids running around the backyard. This was the future I wanted and I wasn't about to let it go now. My lips crushed against hers hungrily, and my hands clung to her hips.

All too soon I remember the pack, the coming battle and slowly let my lips still. I opened my eyes, watching Bella with wonder as her lips continued to move and kiss me. My hold on her didn't loosen.

"I have to leave." I whispered, wishing with all my heart I could stay.

"No!"

Her response raised my already impossible level of happiness and my heart actually ached with the amount of love and joy I was feeling.

"I won't be long, but one thing first…"

I kissed her again, tentatively almost, holding my breath and wondering how she would react. This was a test; if she responded and kissed back it would mean that the last kiss hadn't been a lie, a trick to keep me safe. I moved my hands up to her face, holding her delicately, all urgency gone. Sweet and loving.

She kissed me back.

Joyfully, but regretfully, I finished the kiss and looked at her sweet face, memorising every freckle, every colour, every single thing that made her her. I held her against my body, unwilling to ever let her go now I had found her.

"_That_ should have been our first kiss. Better late than never."

Me and Bella. I knew in my heart this was where I belonged.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review and let me know!

Kt


End file.
